


Silence

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan takes one look in Kotetsu's eyes, and lets him in. It's one of those nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday, as I tried to bang it out before midnight. 45 minute speed porn ftw.

Most people would be surprised to see Kotetsu shifting back and forth, waiting for Nathan to let him in. They’d be even more surprised if they knew how often this happens.

Nathan says nothing, but his eyes go dark and predatory when he sees who’s on the doorstep. Kotetsu feels that heat, that burning spark start to sizzle up his spine. It’s the same every time he sees the man like this. Not at work; they’re good about that.

Nathan’s never been unavailable, on those nights when Kotetsu can’t stand the stifling silence of his apartment. Once, he left a meeting of his company; another, snuck out of a party in his honor, but he’ll never say no. 

Nathan lets him in, then presses him up against the door. He’s hard already, grinding against Kotetsu’s stomach, and something hungry uncurls in Kotetsu’s belly. He grabs the taller man by the collar, about ten seconds away from taking him on the foyer floor. He pulls away to stare into Nathan’s eyes—his friend, his old friend, who knows what that look means. 

Nathan nods, lips parted and swollen, and lets Kotetsu drag him up to the bedroom. There’s a boy in his bed, lean and flexible with pretty blue eyes. He takes one look at the way Kotetsu and Nathan tackle each other, and gets the fuck out.

Kotetsu runs his hands over the frilly pink nightgown, takes great delight in the way it’s so easy to pull up. He leaves the stockings and garters on, snapping one of them just for fun. Nathan’s breath hitches at the sharp pain, and he starts to sink down to his knees, but that’s not how Kotetsu wants him, not tonight.

Nathan pulls him out, and he knows cock better than anyone Kotetsu’s ever met. He kisses his friend, not letting him use that talented mouth anywhere else, or he’ll come far too quickly. 

He lets Nathan work him over with his long-fingered hands, plunders the other man’s mouth with his tongue, and one corner of his mouth twitches. He can taste the pretty blue-eyed boy.

Anyone who knows Kotetsu would be surprised to see him like this, fierce and unrepentant, demanding, frantic as he pushes an old friend over the edge of the bed.

Then again, most people would be surprised to hear the way Nathan moans when Kotetsu fingers him. It’s low and deep and totally unaffected, though he tries for a pretty coo when Kotetsu brushes over a particularly  _good_  place inside him.

Kotetsu has no patience tonight, but Nathan never expects him to have any, wouldn’t know what to do with it if he did. He grasps Nathan’s hips, sheathes himself in a brutal thrust.

Nathan snarls, toes curling in the carpet, rolling his hips and clenching down, tightening like a vice around Kotetsu’s cock. 

That only makes Kotetsu take him harder, pounding furiously into the other man, slamming him down into black silk sheets, savoring every grunt of pleasure he fucks out of him. 

He can tell when Nathan comes, not because of the contractions on his cock, milking him so perfectly, not because of the guttural groan, but because bright orange sparks flare in the darkness, ten pinpricks that Kotetsu crushes into the silk with his hands. He bites down hard when he spills, filling Nathan’s ass, hard and sweating and finally, _finally_ feeling satisfied.

He pulls out, and Nathan looks back over his shoulder wordlessly, as they’ve done everything else. Does he want to stay? Is it one of  _those_  nights? Or does he want to leave now, leave Nathan sprawled and soiled and loose like that?

Kotetsu nods once, and Nathan gathers him up. They tumble into the dark silk, Nathan murmuring comforting nothings, Kotetsu burying his face in the other man’s shoulder. They’re sticky with sweat and semen and some of it’s probably from that boy he kicked out, but none of that matters right now, in Nathan’s arms. 

Just because they don’t talk doesn’t mean it’s silent. Right now, that’s all Kotetsu needs.


End file.
